Titania Montillard
"I want to change everything. I want to change the whole world." - Titania to Tobias Hunt Titania Jade Montillard (b. 10 December, 2012) is a Halfblooded witch raised in London, England. After reuniting with her birth mother, Maeva, she moved to her family's chateau in France, where she began enjoying a more expensive lifestyle. She was sorted into Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After returning from Beauxbaton's Academy second year, she was a changed sort of person. Appearance Emerald set eyes, and Raven black hair. Pale skin and diamond face. Her jaw is sharp, angled as most of her face. Titania is usually seen in dark clothes, a striped shirt or jeans. It isn’t flashy or show-offish or formal. She stands in at 4’6”, and isn’t the biggest person out there build-wise. She is thin, small. Above her right eye, a scar sits, set through her eyebrow, a remnant of a mishap when making potions to try and help Fe Marie after an incident in the Divination Tower. Personality Titania Montillard. A brilliant student, an extremely hard worker, and a girl with a vision for the future. As the daughter of an ingenious industrialist, she's proven herself to be smart from a pretty early age, fighting to get ahead in her classes. Before moving from Hogwarts, Titania was a rather reserved, quiet personality. A wallflower who wouldn't bring her nose out of her books. She was abnormally formal, cold, and short with other students. Diligent and focused. Beauxbaton's Academy did a lot of good for her, she'd say. Brought her out of her shell, and turned her into a far more sociable person. But beneath the surface it did a lot of bad for her as well. The environment turned her into a flashy, arrogant, self-absorbed girl, whose begun to take a lot for granted. Despite this, Titania's kept her ambitions. This is a girl that still wants to leave her mark on the world, a great mark that won't be forgotten. After reuniting with her mom, the woman shared how important legacy was to her, something the little Slytherin took to heart. Still, she works with a fervent curiosity and diligence towards learning all she can, both magical and non-magical. At her core, she believes that muggles and magical kind can benefit from helping one another. The mixing of magic and technology is an idea that sparks innumerable possibilities in her head. Beyond this trait, another. Her hatred toward the idea of secrecy. Perhaps a hypocritical one, given how few people she trusts with any information about herself. But yes, a hatred toward secrecy. It was the one feeling she had when she was being introduced to the wizarding world, an intense anger that it had been kept from her, and other muggles. She hates nothing more than when something has been withheld from her. Background Titania's story begins as she is placed on the steps of a church in London, swaddled in blankets, holding in her hands a jade-eye necklace. Whoever placed her there didn't stick around to ensure she was taken care of, but she was found nonetheless, by the priest of the church. From there, she was placed within the foster care system of Britain. A home in the quiet corner of London. They named her Titania Jade Aurelius. After the queen of the faeries in Shakespeare's works. After the jade of her necklace, which became a prized possession of hers. And after Marcus Aurelius, a roman emperor, and a follower of stoicism. Titania filled a great deal of her time with reading, with trying to learn. She would ask her caretakers questions often, hard questions. She showed a great deal of intellect for her youth, an ingenuity unmatched. It was through this that she learned different skills, learning Russian and British Sign language, and even coming to learn how to play the Violin. Titania didn't enjoy her time in the foster care system, and she made it very clear that she wanted out, often even trying to make escape attempts. In one accident, Titania was staring out of the fence in the house's backyard. Out of nowhere, it began to hiss and shriek, the links snapping and curling, opening up as if to offer a way for Titania to escape. But her caretakers held her back, kicking and screaming as she did. There were more instances of Titania's strangeness. The fence wasn't the only thing that often broke around this child, no. Flower pots, vases, glasses, upholstery, all shredded and torn, shattered or broken. In another incident, Titania was locked in her room for one reason or another. As quickly as they had locked her in, did they see the door begin to splinter and crack, and break into pieces. She stood on the other side, fuming. Slowly, but surely, she did learn she needed to control herself. Needed to give the next couple no reason to push her away. So she began to adopt her more studious attitude, and she calmed down a bit. Focused on her studies above all, and made sure not to give them a fuss, and so she finally had some measure of stability in her life. She finally felt as if she was figuring things out. At nights still, she looked into the Jade Eye, filled with questions. Staring as if it was staring back at her. Didn't dare break their age-old contest. And she wondered, who she really was. Despite gaining a measure of stability, she felt just as lost as when she was littler. So many questions. Until her letter was delivered to her. Titania was pulled into a new world. The Magical world. The Wizarding world. Magic existed, and she was a witch. But despite even this, she felt even more lost. More confused and more... upset. Why had magic been kept from her? Why was she never told? Why was she given to family after family of non-magical folk that didn't know a thing about the wizarding world. Why had no one helped? As she learned more and more about the wizarding world, she felt smaller and smaller, but doubly angry. The question echoed in her mind, again and again, Why was this kept from me? ' But she opted to keep her anger to herself. Being quiet, she figured, would let her figure out more. She needed time to sort out her thoughts. And so she went to Diagon Alley, and began gathering her school supplies, eyes filled with angry awe. Ollivanders: A wand, the tool for magic. Phoenix feather and yew, 11 inches. Unyielding. She adopted a black cat, who she noted had green eyes such as her. They quickly bonded, though hardly any student at Hogwarts has seen her with the cat. She prefers to let the cat roam and be free. Beyond her cat, a robe, a cauldron. Ingredients. The concept of potions greatly interested her. And after that, the bookshop. She spent hours and hours in that store, reading and reading. And there, she bought a notebook, which would become her diary. The contrast between the wizarding world and the muggle world was sharp. And she went off to Hogwarts soon after. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, it shouted her house. ''Slytherin! House of Ambition. Cunning. Of determination. The idea was planted in her head from that point. ''"I am meant for something greater."''' First Year: The Beginnings Titania spent a great deal of her first year alone, keeping to herself. She made few friends, and spoke to few others. The girl focused almost entirely on her work. That was, until she met Fe Marie. Fe was the only other person at the school that could stand Titania's attitude, and often worked pushed deeper in order to make a friend of Titania. As Titania wrote in her diary about the girl, ''"She’s smart. Keep her close." Among other friends she had made were Tobias Hunt, a Slytherin that she seemed to click with very well. Titania considers him to be just as smart as she is, and the two often played with their wit, giving tests to the other. Tests meant to judge the other's trust. Others, her dormmate- Isla and Sage. Though she needed to speak with them more, learn more about them. The few interactions they did have in their first year were, however, pleasant. First Year's Summer Over the summer, Titania had received a letter from someone who claimed to be her birth mother, which, of course, birthed a curiosity in her. The two met in Diagon Alley to talk. There, she finally learned the name of her mother, and where she came from. Her name was Maeva Montillard, and she lived in France, far away. The goal of their meet? Maeva wanted to bring Titania back to her real family. Of course, there was a great deal of resentment on Titania's end toward her mother. She had abandoned her, why give another chance? Their meetings stretched from the summer into the winter, until finally, over winter break, Titania gave Maeva that second chance. She moved into the family's Chateau, tucked away in France. Maeva had Titania transferred to Beauxbatons academy, much to her dismay. Beauxbatons Year Two: At Beauxbatons Academy, Titania realized fairly quickly that she didn't like the place. The social climbing, the uniforms, the useless classes, they all infuriated her. But, not knowing how long she'd have to be there, she began to adapt to this new climate. Being a quick learner, the young girl quickly took after the older students in their mannerisms and behaviors. She knew being silent would make her an outcast fairly quickly in this new school, so she pushed herself to open up. And it worked, she began to grow more confident with speaking to others, and really opened up. Little to her own knowledge, she also took on a lot of the less favorable aspects of the students around her. She became rather self absorbed, worrying often about her appearance and how she spoke. She would put other students down, if it meant having a bit more standing with the rest of her classmates. All in all, Beauxbatons did a lot of good and a lot of bad for Titania. Luckily, Titania's efforts to convince her mother to transfer her back to Hogwarts were fruitful, and she was brought back to the school. Friends and Relationships Fe Marie While their first meeting was a bit rocky, they warmed up to each other quickly. This was mostly in part to Fe's ability to navigate around Titania's colder exterior without even breaking stride. No matter how calloused Titania was to Fe, Fe simply kept moving forward, kept talking with her and being by her side. Fe's forgiveness knows no bounds with Titania. Even after Titania blew up the divination room twice trying to make potions, even after Titania dragged her around the castle three times over, to the halloween ball despite Fe's protests. Fe Marie always saw the deeper, subtler meanings behind what Titania showed on the surface. This is why Titania sees something very unique in Fe. A very unique intellect. Not booksmarts, but a very strong intuition. A very strong ability to understand and see what lies beneath the surface. This is something that Titania believes she, herself, doesn't possess as much. No matter how many books she reads, Titania knows she's only as smart as what she can truly understand. And so she looks up to Fe Marie. Tobias Hunt Titania really truly admires him, in many ways. In his tenacity to thrive, despite his disability that keeps him from casting spells. In his ability to keep up with her in both academically, and conversationally. In how extremely interesting he is, in every interaction they have. They've played almost a game with one another, a friendly battle of wit and trust. In their game, they are constantly asking the question "Do you trust me?" Without ever uttering the phrase. In one of their first interactions, Titania ran into Tobias after he had poisoned October, and he offered her tea. It was the first time he ever really posed that question, in the form of a simple drink. Titania simply drank it, keeping eye contact, effectively saying "I trust you, without hesitation." Most of all, Titania sees the same ideals she believes in him, but at an almost greater strength. More often than not, she finds her own thoughts echoed by Tobias, something she's never really felt before. Despite the lack of care she shows, Titania really does resent being alone, a feeling she's felt for a very long time. Tobias is one of very few people she doesn't feel so alone with. Isla Kavindra Estrelle Titania's known Isla since her first days at Hogwarts, as the two are roommates! While they haven't spoken a great deal, the two are on friendly terms with each other, and Titania enjoys her company. Sage Briarstone Another one of her roommates, from the first year! Along with Isla, Titania hasn't quite gotten to know Sage all that much, despite being so close to each other. However, the two are on quite friendly terms Tanya Kozlova Roommate number three! Tanya came into the dorm at the start of second year, so the two are just now meeting! Fe Marie and Titania Aurelius.jpeg| Fe Marie and Titania Aurelius Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031